scarymoviefilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scary Movie 2
Scary Movie 2 is a 2001 American horror comedy film and the second film in the Scary Movie franchise. The film stars Anna Faris, Regina Hall, Shawn Wayans, and Marlon Wayans, as well as Tim Curry, Tori Spelling, Chris Elliott, Chris Masterson, Kathleen Robertson, David Cross, and James Woods. Where the original film was mainly based on the slasher films of the '90s, Scary Movie 2 parodies an array of supernatural and haunted house films from various decades, including The Haunting, The Exorcist, The Amityville Horror, Poltergeist, The Legend of Hell House, House on Haunted Hill, and The Changeling. It also spoofs some contemporary films, such as Hannibal, and Hollow Man. Plot A teenage girl named Megan Voorhees becomes possessed by the spirit of Hugh Kane, the house's previous owner. During a formal dinner party she emerges in her pajamas, insults her mother and the guests, then proceeds to urinate profusely on the floor. In response, Megan's mother seeks help from two priests, Father McFeely and Father Harris. After paying a trip to the bathroom, the men attempt to drive Hugh's ghost out, but the exorcism does not go as planned. After a chain of projectile vomits and various instances of pedophilia, Megan insults Father McFeely's mother. He responds by pulling out a gun and shooting Megan. Meanwhile, Cindy Campbell, Brenda Meeks, Ray Wilkins, and Shorty Meeks are at college, trying to live new lives since the events of the first film. Cindy and Brenda get tagged by a socially maladjusted girl, Alex. Shorty is still the same stoner he was before. Ray, still confused about his sexuality, has two new male friends, Tommy DeBello and Buddy. Buddy becomes romantically interested in Cindy, but she rebuffs him. Professor Oldman and his paraplegic assistant, Dwight Hartman, plan to study the paranormal activity at a local haunted mansion called Hell House. They use Cindy and her friends as test subjects. At the mansion, Cindy encounters a foul-mouthed parrot and Hanson, the caretaker with a badly malformed hand. Later, the group is joined by newcomer Theo. They sit down for dinner, but soon lose their appetite due to Hanson's repulsive antics. Later that night, Cindy hears voices directing her to a secret room, where she and Buddy discover the diary of Hugh Kane's wife. Seeing her portrait, they note Cindy's resemblance to her. Meanwhile, other teens also experience bizarre encounters. Hugh Kane's ghost has sex with Alex in her bedroom, but retreats when Alex expresses her interest in becoming the new Mrs. Kane. Cindy gets involved in a fistfight with the house cat, Mr. Kittles. A toy clown attempts to kill Ray, but in a strange turn of events, the clown doll gets raped by Ray instead. A weed-monster rolls Shorty into a joint. It tries to smoke him, but gets distracted by munchies and lets him escape. Professor Oldman is seduced and killed by the ghost of Hugh's mistress. Shorty later encounters the same ghost, but seduces and has sex with her. After Dwight equips the teens with weapons that can injure their spectral enemy, they are pursued throughout the mansion. Buddy and Cindy get locked in the walk-in freezer. Cindy gives Buddy a handjob and "revives" him, resulting in him releasing semen blasting Cindy to the door. Cindy then uses a collection of random objects in the room to produce a Caterpillar tractor and escapes the freezer. Hanson gets possessed by Kane and kidnaps Shorty, who is high on drugs. In the dining room, Hanson sets up a cooker and cuts off the top of Shorty's head. Instead of a brain, there is a small man rapping inside. Cindy, Brenda, and Theo team up to fight Hanson, but wind up defeated. Dwight regroups with the teens. Cindy acts as bait to lure Kane into a device that will destroy him. The plan succeeds, freeing the group from the house's curse. Two months later, Cindy and Buddy are in a relationship. They are out on a walk when Hanson shows up and Buddy disappears. As he closes in menacingly, he gets hit by a car. The car's driver is Shorty, who is receiving oral sex from the ghost that he seduced earlier. Cast * Anna Faris as Cindy Campbell * Regina Hall as Brenda Meeks * Shawn Wayans as Ray Wilkins * Marlon Wayans as Shorty Meeks * Chris Masterson as Buddy * Kathleen Robertson as Theo Keyoko * David Cross as Dwight Hartman * Tori Spelling as Alex Monday * Tim Curry as Professor Oldman * Chris Elliott as Hanson * Richard Moll as Hugh Kane * James Woods as Father McFeely * Andy Richter as Father Harris * Natasha Lyonne as Megan Voorhees * Matt Friedman as Polly The Parrot * Suli McCullough as Clown Doll * Jennifer Curran as Mistress Kane * Veronica Cartwright as Mrs. Voorhees * Cordelia Reinhard as Mrs. Harris * Anna Faris as Caroline Kane * Beetlejuice as Shorty's Brain * Vitamin C as Herself Trivia * James Woods improvised the line "Fuck this!" when Father McFeeley first sees the possessed girl. * The tongue used for Regan is the tongue used in the original Exorcist movie. * Originally rated NC-17. * Christina Aguilera and Britney Spears turned down the role of Megan Voorhees. * The scene where Cindy looks at the map while driving, the landmarks shown on the map contain Camp Crystal Lake, Blair Woods, Amityville, and Elm St.